


late night confessions

by sweetcreekbiscuit



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst?, Drunk Stan, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, flustered kyle, it's south park after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreekbiscuit/pseuds/sweetcreekbiscuit
Summary: the title and tags say it all~
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 59





	late night confessions

Stan couldn’t stand the feeling of uselessness and emptiness. This feeling that there is a chasm in the place of his heart and he can’t laugh, he can’t appreciate the little things, he can’t love and can’t be loved. He was sure that that was what his mother thought about him, his father, Shelly… hell, maybe even Kyle saw him as some kind of a robot who can’t smile the slightest at his friend’s jokes, and it was too much. It was too much for Stan that he was becoming so paranoid and insecure about his qualities as a human being. He hated himself for having such dark thoughts, but he couldn’t stop them from flowing into his mind.

He grasped the cold glass neck of his bottle of vodka and drank the last two sips in one breath. He was already on the brink of throwing up because he hasn’t eaten anything throughout the whole day, but honestly – he didn’t feel like it.

After a lot of deep thoughts, his drunk ass decided to call Kyle just because he was bored. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, and he wasn’t feeling sleepy. In this train of thought… He could as well go over to Kyle’s place - just like they both did when they were kids. Kyle wouldn’t mind it. Right? It was _just_ 3:24am after all.

Shakily, Stan got up from his bed. The first thing he did was to hide the empty bottle. The second – to put on a jacket and finally he could climb out his bedroom window and go to his friend’s house.

It was hard not to stumble, and the images of the road there were getting blurry. Luckily, Stan had the road to Kyle’s place memorized perfectly, in fact it was almost engraved in his mind. So after a while, the raven-haired boy climbed up to his super-best-friend’s bedroom window and knocked on it. Kyle was a light sleeper, so he woke up in the middle of the fourth knock. He looked around and his eyes stopped to fixate on his disheveled looking friend.

“Stan? What the fuck, dude? It’s-” He opened the window, shivering slightly when he felt the cold night air and looked over his alarm clock. “3:31?! Dude! –Wait, you smell like alcohol.”

Stan answered by a simple shrug and took off his shoes before jumping in and on Kyle’s bed next to the said redhead.

“But I love you, Kyle.” He said matter-of-factly and sat in front of his friends, flashing his absurdly flawless(in Kyle’s half-asleep vision) smile.

The redhead sat there dumbfounded for a second, but then he remembered that the other is drunk and he shouldn’t take his words seriously. Still, he couldn’t fight back the blush creeping up his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Dude, you’re drunk. Just go back home and go to sleep.”

This seemed to hurt Stan’s feelings and he gasped, lifting up a hand to his chest.

“First of all – fuck you, Kyle! Why are you so ungrateful? I just came over to see you and you’re acting like a bitch. Nuh-uh! Not in my house!”

“Bro, that’s not even your house. And you’re the one acting like a bitch now.” The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he even bothering to argue with a drunk person? “Just- just shut up and… I don’t know, sleep here or something. But I don’t want to go through the trouble tomorrow when your mother finds out you have escaped.” As he said that, he scooted over to the end of the bed so Stan could have enough place to settle in his current drunken state.

“You have no idea how much I love you, dude.” Stan mumbled and laid down next to the other boy whose face was already as red as his hair.

Though Kyle didn’t mind it. He knew his friend would forget everything the next day so he laid down on his side, pulled the covers over them and carefully wrapped his arm around Stan’s torso.

Maybe it was okay. Yeah, it’s okay. He won’t remember anything. Right? And it didn’t seem like he minded this intimacy at all. He even snuggled up to Kyle and buried his head in the other’s neck, exhaling softly. ~~Kyle made a mental note that the contrast between Stan’s cold nose and his warm breath was pretty nice.~~

“Stan?” Asked the redhead after a while – a muffled ‘mmhm’ came from the other. Kyle bit his lower lip slightly while contemplating his choice of words for a second before saying, “I love you too, dude.”

He felt the raven-haired boy smile against his neck as he muttered, “It took you too long to say it.”


End file.
